Elsa and Jack
by Samhoku
Summary: Rated T for safety and for some elements with death. Jack and Elsa are best friends in this story. Summery sucks...
1. Chapter 1

Elsa and Jack

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. If I did their would be an Elsa/Jack one. I have not watched the movie yet, but I hope I have their personalities correct.**

Chapter

Jack was sure he had found the most beautiful creature in the world. Well, she was actually his best friend. Jack watched the girl out his window. She was singing a popular song called _Let it go_ and messing around with his best friend, Sandy. Sandy and her where chucking snowballs at each other. Jack got a slow smile over his face as he jumped up and got his snow things on. He went to get Emma and stopped, the smile turning into a frown. Jack gripped his head and slammed his hands through his hair, his eyes filling with tears before he blinked them back. Two years and he still wasn't over it. Jack grabbed his ice skates and went to a lake, but first he checked the ice conditions, the ice should be all the way frozen. When he found that it was he left, he went to get in the car and he heard loud noises. Jack looked at Sandy and his friend started to to use sign language. Jack used the sign for 'yes' then he got in the car, throwing his ice skates into the seat next to him. He didn't notice that Elsa and Sandy had exchanged a glance that conveyed worry.

Jack drove to the lake and then got out of the car, putting his skates on them getting on the ice. He skated for a few minutes, alone in his thoughts. He looked at the place where it had happened.

_"Jack..."_

_"Its okay Emma, I promise it will all be okay."_

_"I am scared."_

_"I know. We are going to play a game."_

Jack winced and slammed his hands through his hair again, trying to force himself to stop thinking. Maybe if he just became numb he wouldn't feel it anymore.

_"What kind of game, Jack?"_

_"When I count to three I will pull you off."_

_The ice cracked and Emma fell through._

_"EMMA!" Jack pulled her out and started to try CPR. Her lips where blue and he couldn't revive her. Jack called 911. He tried for 10 minutes, nothing happened._

Jack covered his eyes and then rubbed his hands through his hair one more time and repeated the same old phrase, "There is nothing I could do." He had replayed the incident over and over in his mind, trying to figure out a different way to save his baby sister.

"Jack?" Elsa said softly, stepping out on the ice. She watched as he looked at her, a smile stealing across his features, "Are you okay?" She felt the ice give under her feet a little, Elsa froze and her eyes met Jacks, "Jack..."

"Elsa..." Jack skated a little closer and then got on his knees scooting towards her, "Don't move."

"Jack, I am scared." Elsa said, her eyes pleading with him for help. She knew she was in big trouble, she stayed as still as a statue.

"Elsa, we are going to play a game..."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa and Jack

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. If I did their would be an Elsa/Jack one. I have not watched the movie yet, but I hope I have their personalities correct.**

Chapter

Elsa stared at Jack like he had lost his marbles, "Play a game? Isn't that irrelevant right now?" She thought for sure that Jack had lost his mind.

Jack scooted towards her again, speaking in the softest voice she had ever heard out of him, "Elsa, do you trust me?"

Elsa looked at Jack and reached her hand out for him, she could almost touch him, "Yes, I trust you Jack." She was shocked when Jack caught her around the waist and swung her unto solid ice in one swift movement. Elsa fell on the ground and spun on her rear across the ice.

Jack laughed at the expression on Elsa's face. Jack was about as surprised to hear his own laugh as Elsa. He grinned at Elsa, "Your face was priceless." A loud crack was heard and Jack fell right through the ice.

Elsa screeched and got on her stomach slithering towards the edge of the hole, "Jack!" She reached in and yanked him half way out, she saw Pitch and said, "Pitch! Get over here and help me!"

Pitch looked at the situation and looked conflicted. He shook his head and walked away, obviously condemning Jack. Elsa had a tight grip on Jack's coat, not letting him slip in, "Pitch you idiot!"

Elsa backed up a little on the ice and slowly pulled Jack out. She called 911 and then started slapping Jack's cheeks, "Wake up, Wake up!" She took off her cloak and then wrapped it around Jack, trying to get him warm. When the ambulance got there she explained what happened before he was loaded into the vehicle.

Elsa got driven back home by her mom and she hid in her room most of the day. She knew what had happened to Emma, Jack had told her before. Almost everything he had said had been word for word what he had said to his little sister. Elsa got a call, it was the hospital, "Hello?"

"Hey Ice Queen." The joking voice of Jack came across the phone. Apparently he was okay, "Thanks for saving me."

Elsa smiled a little and said, "Hello Snow Boy. You're welcome." She asked, "What did the doctors say?"

Jack's voice sounded cheerful, "Well, I will live. No frost bite. I am just warming up, they where able to help expel most of the water from my lungs. I am coming home tonight."

Elsa smiled a bit, "Good, come home then. No need to stay in the bright white rooms for more time then needed." She heard Jack chuckle and she smiled, "What did you think of my musical number with Sandy?"

"It was entertaining." Jack replied with a short laugh, "It is a good thing all three of us are close friends." A few seconds later you could hear the doctor saying something to Jack.

Jack said, "I have to go, they need to check me one more time." He said with a teasing tone, "Be careful Ice Queen."

Elsa smiled again and said, "Whatever Frost Boy." She hung up then yelped when Sandy tackled her off the bed, "Sandy!" She tickled the younger boy until he couldn't breath, "You are a little stinker!" Sandy yelped and signed 'Mercy' over and over until she released him, "Go torment Pitch. I am going to make Jack some cookies for when he gets home. If you go home right away, I will give you 5 cookies." Sandy cheered and ran out the door.

Elsa smiled and got to work, making cane shaped cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa and Jack

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. If I did their would be an Elsa/Jack one. I have not watched the movie yet, but I hope I have their personalities correct.**

Chapter

Elsa went to his house that night and no one was there. She waited for a few hours then called the hospital. The doctor said, "Jack couldn't come home. He is having a lot of trouble breathing. It happened when he stood up, we are keeping him here for a week, he should be better by then." Jack had given the doctor permission to tell Elsa what was up.

Elsa hung up then got in the car, she fiddled with the key until the car started then drove towards the hospital. She got to the hospital and walked in, brushing her jeans off from the snow that she had gotten on them from falling. There had been ice right next to the car and she had slipped into a snowbank that she parked by. Elsa came in and said softly to the receptionist, "Jack Frost?"

The receptionist nodded and gave her the room number, "132, Elsa? His mom gave me a picture of you so I would know." She smiled and shooed Elsa off.

Elsa knocked and poked her head in, "Jack?" She froze when she saw him hooked up to a breathing machine, "Jack."

Jack looked over at her and the corner of his eyes crinkled up, showing her that he was smiling. He did a fist pump and made her giggle. Elsa walked over and sat down next to Jack, "I am scared again. But I don't think there is much you can do about it this time."

Jack's eyes filled with pain and he touched her cheek, he said softly past the breathing thing, "This is just an asthma inhaler. My lungs are reacting to some water. I really will be fine."

Elsa watched him quietly then set the cookies by his bed, "When you are feeling better, here are some cookies." She kissed his forehead then smiled at him, "I need to get home."

"The ice isn't safe, even for my Ice Queen." Jack said with a teasing and adoring tone.

Elsa smiled and ruffled his hair, "What do you want me to do, Frost Boy?" She went to walk away when Jack gripped her hand, not letting her leave. Elsa looked back at Jack and his eyes where pleading.

"Stay with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa and Jack

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. If I did their would be an Elsa/Jack one. I have not watched the movie yet, but I hope I have their personalities correct.**

Chapter

Elsa was surprised by the panicked gesture. She sat down in the chair by his bed again, the moment his hand released hers and smoothed his hair back off his face, "Jack Frost, you are something else."

Jack smiled again, brushing his thumb over her hand, "I don't want you to get into a car accident." He looked at her and smiled, the only thing indicating it was his eyes again, "Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful?"

Elsa flushed and looked away from him. When she looked back Jack seemed to have fallen asleep. She ended up falling asleep in the chair.

Jack slept very soundly that night, knowing that Elsa was safe. When he woke up in the morning he noticed that his breathing had improved. He took off the mask and was able to breath well. He smiled and then rolled over on his side, checking Elsa out. Jack heard the doctor come in. The Doctor noticed that he wasn't wearing his asthma mask but ignored it. He checked his lungs then said, "Well, I think you will be fine."

Elsa sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She stretched and looked at Jack, he seemed to be studying her very closely. Elsa gave him a cheeky smile, "Like something you see?"

Jack's first reaction was shock, she normally wasn't bold like that. He recovered quickly, "Maybe." He gave her a sly grin and watched as she blushed, looking away from him. Jack purred at her, "What's wrong, babe?"

Elsa squeaked and then whacked his shoulder lightly, "Jack Frost! You know I hate that name!" She felt his hand grip hers so she couldn't get away again. Elsa pulled her hand away, smiling and saying, "Jackie baby, let go."

Jack's grip loosed enough for her to snap her hand away. He grinned at her and winked, "Wait until I can get up."

Elsa glared at him and stood up, walking away with her hips swinging, "I will talk to you later."

Jack whistled at her and laughed when she shot a glare at him. He shook his head a bit and smirked. He enjoyed messing with her about as much as she enjoyed messing with him.

Elsa went back to her own house and curled up on her window seat. She hummed her favorite song again then picked up a book, flipping it over in her hands a few times before reading it.

* * *

When Jack was cleared the leave he was sent home with an inhaler and some meds to keep it under control. He went home and put all his snow stuff on, deciding that Ice Rinks where a better idea. He walked across the street to Elsa's house and knocked on the door.

Elsa answered the door, a huge smile came across her face and she threw herself into his arms, squeezing the life out of him, "Jack!"

Jack put his arms around her waist, returning the hug, "Hey Ice Queen." He let one of his hands comb through her hair lightly as she clung to him, "How are you doing?"

Elsa smiled up at him and then handed him a braid, "Can you do my hair for me? Mom doesn't do it quite right."

Jack rolled his eyes and came inside, hanging his coat up and stuffing his gloves in the coat pocket, then he took off his boots and followed Elsa to the living room. Elsa turned a chair around, straddling it so Jack could do her hair. Jack brushed her hair out then started putting her hair into a french braid, "So, whats up with you?"

Elsa looked at him, "I am okay I guess. Better now that you are here." She gave him a smile and squeezed his hand before letting him go back to work.

Jack finished her hair then ran his hands down her arms, he grinned at her when she gave him a look.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Frost."


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa and Jack

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. If I did their would be an Elsa/Jack one. I have not watched the movie yet, but I hope I have their personalities correct.**

**Reviewers: This doesn't really have a plot. They are normal teenagers/young adults in it. Elsa is in her early twenties and Jack is in his early twenties. Sandy is a young teenager who is mute and Pitch is his brother.  
**

Chapter

Jack found that amusing, she usually told him to keep his hands to himself when he was flirting. He patted her shoulder and grinned a little, "Alright..."

Elsa smiled at her friend then stood up, "Did you eat the cookies I left?" She put the chair back where it belonged then looked excited, "Tooth is coming over! We are going to model some dresses. Hey, you are a photographer in training, do you want to get your camera and come back?"

Jack looked amused, "Of course. I will develop the pictures then give them back to you to make into a scrapbook, or whatever it is you girls do." He laughed and ducked away from her when she swatted at him, "Fine, fine." Jack left and retrieved his camera, by the time he found it and came back Tooth was there picking out dresses with Elsa.

Jack ruffled Tooth's green hair, "Hey, Dentist." He caught her hand when she tried to whack him, "Tsk tsk."

Tooth rolled her eyes and said, "Keep your eyes in the lens of the camera." She pulled her hand away and gestured towards Jack while speaking to Elsa, "How do you put up with him?"

Elsa smirked and looked at Jack over her shoulder, "With much patience." She held back a smile when Jack winked at her, "Just ignore him Tooth, he will get over himself."

Jack held back a laugh, walking out of the room, "When you lovely ladies are ready then come and allow my camera to capture your infinite beauty."

Elsa picked a beautiful blue/white dress that looked as if icicles had been placed all over it, "I like this one, it is pretty."

Tooth had put one on that was green and feathery, "Where do you get all these dresses? They are amazing!"

Elsa smiled, explaining, "I get them from thrift stores. Some of these are handmade..." She helped Tooth with the back of her dress, "So, do you want to tell Jack that we are ready or shall I?"

Tooth snickered, "Shall? Me speaketh olden English." She poked her head out, "Hey Frost Boy. We are ready to come out...Hey, why did you bring Sandy?"

Jack grinned at Tooth, "Because, Sandy is going to be your critique." He held up his camera, "I am ready whenever you are, Bird girl."

Tooth stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared into the room. Tooth was forced to come out first and she walked out, modeling her green feather dress. Sandy looked very bored with the modeling, he obviously didn't want to be there. He could actually name 10+ places he would rather be.

Elsa came out in her dress and it seemed to leave Jack speechless. Sandy still looked bored, he took the camera and took the rest of the pictures. When he finished he bonked Jack on the head with the camera, regaining the older boy's attention.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa and Jack

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. If I did their would be an Elsa/Jack one. I have not watched the movie yet, but I hope I have their personalities correct.**

**Reviewers: This doesn't really have a plot. They are normal teenagers/young adults in it. Elsa is in her early twenties and Jack is in his early twenties. Sandy is a young teenager who is mute and Pitch is his brother.  
**

**Christmas Chapter!**

_**Is ASL order**_

Chapter

"Frosty the snowman was a very unhappy dude I kicked his head and stole his middle and now his bottom too, its on the roof, I am rolling it off, right unto Pitch's head, laughing right off!" Jack sung as he did all these things.

Pitch muttered as he came out from under the snowball, "Jack is going to die, their will be nothing left, I am going to shove him off the roof to join the rest..."

Sandy started to sign as he sneaked up behind Pitch, "_Push Pitch down roof, die today, look go down roof, made mad now. Run Jack run! We die now. Run for life, run for life, run, run!"_

Elsa shook her head as she watched the three teenagers goofing off. Well, Pitch was trying to kill Sandy and Jack, but other then that they seemed to be having fun. Elsa chucked a snowball at Pitch's head, when the pale guy turned around she was already up in a tree, smiling innocently.

Pitch finally gave in and grinned for the first time that they had seen, he picked up some snow and packed it, chucking it back at Elsa, almost hitting her.

Elsa laughed and grinned back at Pitch, "Is that so bad? Enjoy the snow, Pitch!" She chucked another snowball at him then jumped out of the tree, laughing then sliding behind Jack, using him as a human shield.

Jack laughed at Elsa's behavior as she ducked behind him each time he moved. He smiled when Sandy joined forces with his brother. Sandy rarely did this as he and Pitch did not get along very well, most of the time.

Elsa dodged a snowball and scooped up some snow, throwing the snowball to Jack and Jack launched it at the brothers, ducking and throwing a snowball to Elsa. Elsa caught it, and they exchanged like that for quite some time, since they moved constantly it was almost impossible for the brothers to get them.

Sandy however, figured out a plan. He got up in a high tree and Pitch would throw snowballs up to him. Sandy was better with aim then Pitch, so they figured out a way to work together.

When all 4 got tired, none of them wanted to call a truce. Elsa put her elbow on Jack's shoulder, grinning up at him, "So, which one of us will break first?"

Jack grinned back at Elsa then looked at Sandy who seemed to be fashioning a white surrender flag, "It seems like Sandy is giving up. Pitch is just laying there and panting, so I think he gives up too."

Jack smiled and put an arm around her waist, "So, honey...are you deeply in love with me now?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and slapped his arm away, walking away, "I am going to Tooth's house, if you need me."


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa and Jack

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. If I did their would be an Elsa/Jack one. I have not watched the movie yet, but I hope I have their personalities correct.**

**Reviewers: This doesn't really have a plot. They are normal teenagers/young adults in it. Elsa is in her early twenties and Jack is in his early twenties. Sandy is a young teenager who is mute and Pitch is his brother.  
**

**Christmas Chapter!**

_**Is ASL order**_

Chapter

Jack wanted to find a way to torment Elsa. Only he had run out of ammunition. He muttered as he thought of ideas, the only thing that seemed to drive her out of her mind is when he flirted with her. Elsa...just her name gave him warm fuzzy feelings. When he thought about what those feelings might mean, however, it was as if dragonflies where attacking his stomach lining.

Jack shook his head to chase those feelings out then he flopped down on his bed. A few seconds later he started rolling around the bed randomly until he rolled right off, making an 'oof' noise.

A few seconds later someone knocked on the door and Jack jumped up to get it. Elsa jumped in and hid behind Jack, "Pitch has been really creepy."

Jack looked bored, "More then usual?"

Elsa whacked his arm, "He has been flirting with Tooth and flirting with me! I don't appreciate it, to be quite frank."

Jack looked at her with a mischievous grin, "So you wouldn't mind using me as an excuse? As a example, you could say we are dating?"

Elsa let a growl come out of her throat, obviously she was very displeased with Jack, "Jack Frost, do not antagonize me." She nearly jumped out of her skin when Sandy tapped her on the back of the head.

Sandy signed quickly, almost so Elsa couldn't catch it fast enough, "_Pitch want you not comfortable. He not love you. Maybe like Tooth, I not know."_

Elsa looked relieved and signed, 'Thank you.' then she gave the shorter kid a hug. Sandy looked happy, he liked getting hugs. He started to feel awkward and squirmed away from Elsa.

Elsa tried not to laugh at the poor boy's discomfort. She smiled a bit and tilted her head, looking over at Jack. Elsa attempted not to laugh at the expression on Jack's face.

Jack said with a fake wounded voice, "How come you hug him and not me? Am I infected?" He couldn't keep a straight face, however and ended up bursting into a grin.

Elsa rolled her eyes and gave Jack a hug, "Here. Now don't go getting any ideas from it, I know how you think." She suddenly thought about what Sandy said, "Wait, if Pitch likes Tooth...Does Tooth return his feelings?"

Jack shuddered and said, "I certainly hope not. I would prefer that she ended up with Sandy."

Sandy didn't like feeling like he wasn't there. And the fact he was 16 and Tooth was in her early 20s grossed him out to no end. He started pretending to die, they only noticed him when he was spazzing on the ground.

Jack nudged Sandy with his foot, "Okay Sandy, we get the picture."


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa and Jack

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. If I did their would be an Elsa/Jack one. I have not watched the movie yet, but I hope I have their personalities correct.**

**Reviewers: This doesn't really have a plot. They are normal teenagers/young adults in it. Elsa is in her early twenties and Jack is in his early twenties. Sandy is a young teenager who is mute and Pitch is his brother.  
**

_**Is ASL order**_

Chapter

Elsa started watching Tooth carefully. The other girl seemed to blush around Pitch and act silly. It was starting to creep Elsa out. She supposed that even Pitch should find someone, but why did it have to be one of her best friends? Elsa nearly jumped on Jack the next time she saw him, "Jack! Jackjackjackjack!" She nearly knocked him over, "Tooth does like Pitch! She shows all the signs and it is creepy!"

Jack grinned at her and teased, "And for a moment I thought you missed me." He shook his head, "Pitch is a good guy. I know he tried to leave me in the water to die...but still."

Elsa poked Jack and then put an arm around him, "Yes, yes I missed you sooo much." She rolled her eyes and then said, "Pitch is a good guy?! Have you lost your mind?! I asked him for help to get you out of the ice and he left! Would he do that to Tooth? Probably not, but we still don't wanna find out the hard way do we?"

Jack was surprised at Elsa's hardheadedness, "No Elsa. Leave Tooth alone. Pitch wouldn't hurt her, he has had a crush on her for a while. Or so Sandy says. He told me that a few years ago, but I didn't believe him."

Elsa shook her head, not thinking that they should allow it. But Jack was right. If Pitch was a jerk to Tooth he would have Jack, Sandy, herself, North, and Bunny attacking him.

Elsa nudged Jack and handed him a cookie, "Have a cookie." She put it in his mouth and then put the plate she brought on the table.

Jack looked at the plate of cookies, "You spoil me." He picked up another one, eating it, "Mmm. Wicked girl. I am going to become fat if you keep feeding me like this."

Elsa poked him playfully in the stomach, "You work out all the time, I highly doubt you will get fat anytime soon."

Jack snickered and put a cookie in her mouth, "You have a cookie. You could use some more fat on those bones. You are far too thin."

Elsa ate the cookie and poked him again in the side, "You need more too. It helps you when you get sick."

Jack rolled his eyes, finishing his cookie then looking out the window, watching Pitch try and be sweet to Tooth. Tooth was blushing then walking away. Amazingly, Pitch did not pursue. Jack looked over at Elsa and wondered what would happen if he flirted with Elsa.


End file.
